Ideas equivocadas
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Lucy y Natsu están en el gremio, cuando de repente aparece Loki mostrándole algo a Lucy...


Un día más en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Un día más callando puede que el secreto más grande que he tenido en toda mi vida. Me encantaría decirle todo lo que significa para mí, pero siento que ignora todo significado que tenga que ver con el amor. Dice que soy muy dulce, y cuando lo dice me hace muy feliz, pero me duele mucho el saber que para él sólo significa una palabra y no lo dice enteramente desde el corazón.

-Natsu: ¡hey Lucy! ¿Cómo estás?

Para no variar, me pongo nerviosa al oír su voz y casi me caigo de la silla en la que estaba sentada mientras que, como no, me pongo roja.

-Lucy: Ah, Natsu… jeje estoy muy bien gracias…y tú, cómo has estado?

-Natsu: jeje también muy bien. Hace ya una semana que no nos vemos con eso de que el gremio ha estado cerrado por las obras, ¿me he perdido algo mientras no he ido a tu casa?

-Lucy: ehhh… no…

-Natsu: Lucy, a mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo, lo normal cuando digo algo así es que tú te pongas como loca diciendo algo de que deje de colarme en tu casa. Habla.

Me había pillado. Sin dudas, él es muy inteligente, pero no lo demuestra, solo cuando sus amigos están en serios problemas o han sido atacados.

¿?: ¡Lucy!

-Natsu: Justo el que faltaba.

Acababa de llegar uno de las personas que peor le caía del gremio, y no era Gray precisamente, era…

-Natsu: Loki, ¡¿qué haces aquí?¿No te habías ido a hacer un trabajo muy importante?

-Loki: si jaja, pero ya he vuelto para estar con mi amada Lucy.

Natsu le miró con una cara de mucho enfado y de querer patearle la cara, pero se aguantó las ganas aún sabiendo que de un golpe lo podía dejar en el suelo.

-Loki: Lucy, perdóname por mi ausencia, pero me fui no sólo por trabajo, si no porque quería hacerte un regalo.

-Lucy: ¿Un regalo?-me dio la curiosidad.

-Loki: Lo que te voy a mostrar, es muy importante para mí, y me gustaría que antes de que me dieras una respuesta, la pienses con mucho cuidado.-Empezó a sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Lucy: No me digas que…

-Loki: Lucy, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

De repente todo el gremio quedó en silencio contemplando la escenita de la cual yo era la protagonista y no me agradaba para nada. Makarov no se quedó muy sorprendido, era como si ya lo supiese, al igual que Mira-san. Todos los demás quedaron boquiabiertos y sin palabras, y el que más fue Natsu, cuya sonrisa cuando entró al gremio había ido desapareciendo poco a poco desde que llegó Loki.

-Natsu: Me voy, se hace tarde y tengo que hacer un trabajo.-dijo mientras se iba sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

-Lucy: ¡Natsu! ¿Pero no íbamos a hacer ese trabajo juntos?

-Natsu: veo que tienes mejores cosas en las que pensar, y además quiero estar solo.-añadió sin darse la vuelta y finalmente saliendo del gremio sin que me diera tiempo a ir con él.

-Loki: ¡Qué grosero! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hablarle así a Lucy?

-Lucy: Yo también me voy. Quiero que me de el aire un poco.

-Loki: ¿Pensarás en la propuesta que te he hecho?

-Lucy: Sí.-Intente darle una sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado triste como para poder forzar una.

Decidí adentrarme en el bosque al que solíamos ir a pescar Natsu, Happy y yo cuando estaban aburridos, con la ilusión de poder encontrarle, cerca del río, con su gran sonrisa y con la caña de pescar en la mano, pero ahí no había nadie. Solo se oía el viento fresco y cálido que anunciaba que mañana haría algo más de frío.

Decidí sentarme a contemplar el paisaje, y a pensar en la propuesta de Loki. Yo no sentía nada por él, así que tenía que encontrar una forma sutil de decírselo para que no le afectara demasiado. Pero por ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la molestia con la que se había ido Natsu. De repente se me ocurrió ir al lugar donde había ido a hacer el trabajo, quedaba cerca del bosque así que decidí ir a buscarlo y a ayudarlo si fuera necesario.

Conforme iba acercándome, el humo que aparecía se iba haciendo más inmenso. Daba por sentado que era obra de Natsu y de su descontrol, así que no me preocupé. Estos accidentes formaban ya parte de Magnolia y nadie se asustaba ya al ver algo así. Empezé a divisar una sombra corriendo a lo lejos y…parecía un gato con alas…Indudablemente esos dos sujetos eran Natsu y Happy, y parecían un poco preocupados por la forma en que me miraban. Cuando llegaron a donde yo estaba, no me dio tiempo a hacer ni decir nada, Natsu me cogió y siguieron corriendo.

-Natsu: ¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?Creí que estarías con Loki.

-Lucy: Salí a dar un paseo para pensar en la respuesta que darle y de repente vi todo este humo, que por cierto, ¿a qué se debe?

-Happy: Ha sido Natsu otra vez, esta vez a quemado todo el cuartel general.

-Natsu: ¡Ha sido sin querer!

-Lucy: Jajajaja, propio de ti.

Natsu: Por cierto Lucy, y ya has pensado en la respuesta que le darás a Loki?

-Lucy: No hay nada que pensar.

-Natsu: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me miró extrañado-

-Lucy: a que…-de repente el maldito gato me interrumpió en mi mejor momento, para no variar.

-Happy: ¡Los guardias se nos están acercando!-dijo mientras miraba para atrás e intentaba esquivar algunos ataques de éstos.

-Natsu: Si nos atrapan entonces estaremos en un buen lío…¡Happy!¡Plan B.T.!

-Lucy: ¿¡B.T!-realmente me preocupaba lo que pudiera significar.

-Happy: ¡Bajo Tierra!-dijo mientras destapaba una alcantarilla y nos metimos todos dentro.

-Lucy:¿¡Qué clase de plan es éste!

-Natsu: ¿De qué te quejas? Al menos los hemos perdido de vista.-añadió mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

-Happy: Avanzemos antes de que nos descubran. Será lo mejor.

Finalmente llegamos al bosque en el que había estado antes. Siempre terminábamos refugiándonos allí. Happy se puso a pescar y Natsu estaba pensativo.

-Lucy: ¿En qué piensas, Natsu? Si te arrepientes por lo del cuartel general, olvídalo, ya es demasiado tarde.-dije con tono sarcástico.

-Natsu: No es eso. Antes no me dijiste qué quisiste decir con lo de que ya estaba todo decidido.

Me puse roja pensando que ya lo había olvidado, pero no es tan tonto.

-Lucy:-me armé de valor- Quería decir que…yo te quiero a ti.

Una vez más el silencio gobernó el lugar. Yo me había quedado sin palabras, Happy estaba feliz pescando y no se había enterado de nada y Natsu creo que estaría analizando la situación para poder adaptarla a su forma de pensar. De repente vi cómo se acercaba a mí, y yo incapaz de moverme por los nervios, esperé a ver su reacción. El resultado fue la unión de nuestros labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

Jamás llegué a pensar que mi mayor deseo se hiciera realidad. Mi primer beso, en nuestro lugar preferido y nuestro único testigo, la Luna.

FIN


End file.
